


first kiss

by cresswell



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswell/pseuds/cresswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed doesn't know how to kiss, so he goes to someone who does (and who is more than happy to teach him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

Ed was standing in the dim candlelight in Taylor’s room, laughing quietly as she shook a match to blow out the fire. “Really, Tay. You don’t have to go all out.”

She glared at him, tossing the match into the wastebasket and throwing herself onto her bed. “You asked me for my help, and I have a rep for being a good teacher.”

Ed raised an eyebrow, climbing onto her bed as well and crossing his legs. “Funny, Harry never mentioned that.”

She pointed a chewed nail at him, the polish chipping off. “Hey, Harry learned from his boys, not from me.” She propped herself up on her elbows, her hair glowing almost red in the flickering firelight. “Are you going to do it? Or just question my skill?”

"I never questioned your skill," Ed replied, feeling a hint of a smile appear on his face, but he half-leaned over her anyway. She smelled like wildflowers and he could see her chest rise and fall with her breathing. "I don’t… I’m not really sure what to do."

"Go with your gut," Taylor shrugged, the sleeve of her loose sweater sliding down her arm. He couldn’t help but stare at the expanse of pale shoulder that became visible. "It’s instinctual. You’ll see what I mean as soon as you do it."

"And what if I suck?"

"Then you suck," Taylor deadpanned, giving him a look. "But you won’t. And if you do, you’d rather suck with me instead of a girl you actually like, right?”

Ed swallowed. She had a freckle near the base of her neck and he wanted to press his mouth to it so badly. “Yeah.”

Taylor nodded, giving him a smile that he figured was supposed to be encouraging, and it stretched her red lips in a way that made it hard to resist. So he leaned forward and kissed her.

Her hand fluttered up to to the back of his neck and he could feel her fingers curling in the hair there. Her lips went soft under his mouth, carefully parting like she thought she’d break him, and he slid his hand against the small piece of skin on her side that had been exposed when she’d raised her arm. She kissed warmly, firmly; at the same time, she was soft and gentle. It was like her songs, all honest and raw but delicate and beautiful at the same time. It made his head spin.

He had to pull away all too soon, his bottom lip sliding from between both of hers, and he closed his eyes for a moment while he held himself above her, trying to pull himself together. Taylor wound her fingers in the stretched-out hem of his t-shirt, tugging towards herself slightly so their chests bumped together. “What’d you stop for?”

"Air," Ed replied honestly, and she laughed beneath him, the motion pushing her towards him. "Was that okay?"

"Rule number one of kissing," Taylor said, mock-serious, and held up a finger. "Never ask if it was okay-"

"Shut up," Ed muttered, but she laughed as he kissed her again, the sound bubbling against her lips. Her hands tightened on his shoulders when he parted his mouth and she made a soft sound that made a shiver run through him, all the way up through his shoulders. She adjusted herself so her knees were bent, her legs bracketing his hips.

She let him keep kissing her, her hands roaming all over his chest and back, more and more quiet sounds rising from her throat. Ed thought his heart was going to thump right out of his chest. He was dizzy, intoxicated with her smell and her taste and the feel of her lips sliding beneath his. Before his mind caught up to what was going on, he felt her hands bumping against his stomach as she pulled her shirt up and off over her head. “Taylor, what are you-“

"We can stop," she replied, and he knew that she meant it and that there wouldn’t be any hard feelings if he put the brakes on. "But I want to keep going."

"Yeah," he breathed, only realizing how stupid it sounded after he said it. But she didn’t seem to mind because next she was pulling at his shirt, helping him get it over his head, and he was trying not to stare at how incredible she looked spread out beneath him in just her bra and jeans.

She propped herself back up on her elbow, her other hand cupping his jaw, and slotted their lips together once more. It felt hotter now, like her kissing was making a fire light between their mouths, and he slid his hand against the knobs of her spine. He decided he liked her like this, all heavy breathing and red lipstick and creamy skin.

"I thought our lesson was just on kissing," Ed stopped to say when she was reaching around for the clasp on her bra.

She quirked an eyebrow, grinning at him, and he watched as the straps slid down her arms. “Well, I changed my mind.”


End file.
